This invention relates to forms for pouring conically tapering concrete structures, and particularly to a form releasably assembled from a framework of load bearing elongated members and sheeting fastened to the framework.
In known forms of the type described, the framework is assembled by means of nodes which are either complex and laborious to assemble or suitable only for small structures in which the sheeting itself can absorb a significant portion of the stresses caused by the weight of the fluid concrete mixture.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a form for pouring a conically tapering concrete structure which is simple and inexpensive in its first cost, and from which even forms for very large structures can be assembled quickly with a minimal expenditure for labor.
It is a concomitant object to provide a form whose framework is substantially self-supporting and requires little, if any shoring.
Yet another object is the provision of a form whose framework consists of elements manufactured from readily available commercial steel shapes in a simple manner.